


No Longer Lies

by terminallyCapricious (murderousCohort)



Series: Soft Is For Lovers [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternately titled In Which The Former Jade Blood Is Fed Up With Being The Local Answer Monger, bloodswap, hemostuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-30
Updated: 2015-05-30
Packaged: 2018-04-01 23:05:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4037989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/murderousCohort/pseuds/terminallyCapricious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kanaya has always been faithful to her friends. She has been docile for long enough. She has endured the voices that all highbloods endure. And now she has finished with that concept of mercy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Longer Lies

Speak words. 

Speak words of encouragement- that's your job. That's how's it's always been. You guide people and help them out, they outgrow you and learn that you're still stuck on the past. 

You're the advice giver. Your job is to fix things. It's not something that you necessarily mind doing, it's just... your role in life. 

Your name is Kanaya Maryam and you have lost enough friends. 

You're a purple blood. The highest land caste. Your immaculate paint conceals your flush of anger every time someone hurts your friends. It hides your true expression. 

Today you have sick of hiding and of being outgrown. So you are going to outgrow them. And they will regret their mistakes. 

First in line is the person who leaned on you most heavily. Vriska Serket, yellow blooded psionic and the most complimentary color to your own. 

Vriska dies with a promise on her lips. A promise that she will not let you kill the others. Perhaps that's why she's a Knight. She has always protected. (Somehow, always didn't count you.) 

Second, your dearest friend. Karkat Vantas falls with a spiked club to the back of his pan, staining your weapon fuschia. You are merciful. You will not allow your (former) moirail to suffer for long. 

Third to fall is Gamzee Makara, because he gets in your way. He doesn't listen when you tell him coldly to move, and so his olive blood dries tacky at the bottom of a long flight of stairs, separate from his body. 

In order they all fall. You pause to arrange their bodies in semblance of sleep. You do not feel regret. 

The last one remaining is the one troll who you had never suspected to stop you: Terezi, who has always been somewhat soft. She has never enjoyed confrontations. 

Primly, she informs you that you have to leave now. That she is not going to fall to your crude club. 

You will not leave, you tell her hotly. She is lower than you, it isn't her place to tell you what to do. 

Terezi reapplies her lipstick. When she has finished, her sword is clutched in her slim fingers. 

Stop now, she tells you. 

You ignore her. 

Her cane is very sharp and it does not hurt when it inserts into the softness of your abdomen, and then into your throat. 

Maid of Space, you tell her soothingly, I will be alright. And I will be quick and soft with you. This is the last time. 

The last time for what? She inquires with her dying breath. 

The last time for softness. 

The last time you will help. 

And the last time you show mercy. 

From here on, it is truth. 

You will no longer lie.

**Author's Note:**

> The hemospectrum order I had decided on for this fic was:
> 
> Karkat, fuschia.  
> Tavros, violet.  
> Kanaya, purple.  
> Nepeta, indigo.  
> Sollux, cerulean.  
> Aradia, teal.  
> Terezi, jade.  
> Gamzee, olive.  
> Vriska, yellow.  
> Equius, orange.  
> Feferi, burgundy.  
> Eridan, mutant red.
> 
> I'd given them different God Tiers. I only ever figured out Kanaya and Vriska's though. 
> 
> Kanaya: Witch of Doom  
> Vriska: Knight of Heart


End file.
